


Aujourd'hui, je rêve.

by mikaru (rikunsem)



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Diary/Journal, i guess, or - Freeform, thoughts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikunsem/pseuds/mikaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aujourd'hui, je rêve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aujourd'hui, je rêve.

Aujourd'hui, je rêve. Je rêve d'un monde sans injustices. Un monde où les gens arrêteraient de se balancer des mots qui font tout aussi mal que des coups. Je rêve d'une société qui cesse de nous imposer un modèle.  
Aujourd'hui, je rêve d'un monde qui n'existera jamais.

Aujourd'hui, je rêve de voyager. Voyager pour fuir, fuir les gens, fuir mon propre esprit.  
Je rêve de fuir ce que je ne peux pas fuir. 

Aujourd'hui, je ne sais plus à quoi je rêve. Ca sert à quoi, les rêves, de toute façon ? Pour ceux qui peuvent se réaliser, on les perd dès qu'ils sont accomplis. Pour les autres, ceux qui sont irréalisables, ils sont juste souffrance. Alors, à quoi ça sert ?

Aujourd'hui, je rêve d'avoir des rêves.  
Je rêve toujours d'un meilleur monde, et je rêve toujours de fuir.  
Mais je rêve aussi d'un trouver d'autres.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est un travail que j'ai dû faire pour le projet "La Fabrique des Héros". Le texte était accompagné d'un de mes dessins, et répondait à la question "Quel est ton plus grand rêve?"  
> Je ne pensais le publier nulle part, mais quand on l'a lu à voix haute, j'ai réalisé que je l'aimais beaucoup plus que ce que je pensais, et donc voilà, je le partage!


End file.
